


a compliment for a compliment

by thelittleglaceon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I can just picture him getting slightly flustered over a few well placed ones, Maybe slightly OOC Niles, Niles Deserves More Compliments, pure fluff, such a cutie, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleglaceon/pseuds/thelittleglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting tea with a certain sly, teasing thief typically ends up with more than enough blushes and awkwardly given compliments. Perhaps it isn't such a great idea to agree to one of Niles' "games".</p>
            </blockquote>





	a compliment for a compliment

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't supposed to write another niles fic. i was supposed to write at least four involving laslow or one with leo. this wasn't in my agenda. this is such a trash pairing and i hate it. (lies)

“I’m flirting with you.”

 

Kamui turns to look at Niles, her train of thought interrupted by his sudden statement. His face is plastered with an unforgiving and somewhat teasing grin and it’s easy to see just how pleased with himself he is. 

 

Perhaps it was a mistake to agree to his offer for tea.

 

She frowns at him. 

He smirks as his response.

 

“Are you flustered, milady?” His voice is oozing with sarcasm, “I’ve never waited so long for a response from you.”

 

Kamui takes a sip from her rose tea, taking a moment to decide what to say next... Maybe she’ll play along with his silly game for once. It might be in her best interests to show him that she can’t be toyed with so easily.

 

“I know.”

 

Suddenly, she hears Niles’ sudden laughter. She raises an eyebrow at him, only to hear as his chuckles begin to grow more intense. 

 

“Are you,” He pauses, “...Wait a moment, are you teasing with  _ me _ ?”

“I don’t think I am,  _ Niles _ .” Kamui shakes her head, “I thought you apparently were flirting with me.”

 

“I am,” He smiles, moving his arm to lay it across the head of the chair next to him.

 

She bites her lip, placing her cup back onto the table, taking a moment to suppress her oncoming blush.

 

Niles’ eye feels as if it’s following her every move, which she’s sure it actually is, and it’s worrying to know if she makes a mistake that her whole facade will disappear within moments. Kamui isn’t sure her reasoning but she wants to prove herself to her younger brother’s retainer.

 

Kamui wants him to respect her in the way that he respects Leo.

 

“You’re doing an awful job at it,” She mumbles, “I think you’re supposed to compliment the other person. If you mean to flirt, isn’t that what you do?”

“You have experience flirting with others, Lady Kamui?” Niles grins cheekily at her.

 

She rolls her eyes.

 

He hums nonchalantly, “If complimenting what you wish... Then I suppose, as a retainer to Lord Leo, it’s my job to please.”

 

It’s only now she notices that Niles hasn’t touched the tea he insisted to order. (Wasn’t it  _ him  _ that asked  _ her  _ out to tea? Claiming that he had desperately craved it all day long and wished for her to accompany him? That if she came he’d buy both of their teas? ...What an odd man.)

 

“Kamui,” He says, bringing her attention back to the problem at hand, “Where did you get that dress at? I hope you realize how well it just hugs your curves like that. It’s quite appetizing to see you like this for a change.”

 

She blinks, “I-”

“Perhaps we should play a game!” Niles beams suddenly at her, his voice still retaining it’s teasing edge, “I don’t think I’ve ever played  _ this  _ one in particular.”

 

“W-What sort of game?” She curses herself for her stutter.

 

Niles moves slightly, “Let’s see... If I compliment you, it’s only fair that I’ll get the chance to get compliment myself.  _ By royal dragon princess!  _ We can make it into a game to see who gets flustered the most.”

 

Kamui stares at him in awe, “Niles, what even is this proposition?”

 

“Oh, well... If you don’t wish to, I’d understand. I wouldn’t want to compliment someone like  _ me  _ either. After all, I really am just a petty, ugly thief. I wouldn’t want to say anything nice about me either,” Niles smiles, despite his words.

 

“I-I respect that you say what you will, despite the context,” Kamui practically trips over her words. Her will to keep away her blushes is completely foiled at this point.

 

Niles makes a sound of surprise, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“You blush easily,” Niles says, “It’s endearing.”

 

“What do you-”

“Shh,” He stares at her, “I want to add another rule. Let’s not ask what the other person means by what they say, okay?”

 

She doesn’t want to but somehow she feels compelled to nod. Niles seems almost relieved when she does.

 

After a moment of silence, it’s he who speaks up again. “I’ll go again. By the way you’re acting right now, I wouldn’t be surprised if I won in a few more lines!”

 

“I think-”

“You smell like the forest,” She suddenly interrupts, staring down at her cooling tea, “And a bit like cinnamon... It’s... Comforting, in a way.”

 

“Not bad,” He answers.

 

Niles sighs, “You’re too trusting, Lady Kamui. It’s an obvious flaw but, for some reason, it’s a bit nice to have someone like you around. Innocence is something I wasn’t gifted with.”

 

“Just Kamui,” The princess commands, “I’d like to think that we’re... Friends.”

 

“You’re soft,” Niles says, but there’s a bit of an odd sort of hesitation to his words, “It’s nice to just  _ feel  _ you when you ride with me on my horse, even if it’s just in your stuffy armor. I wouldn’t mind to feel just how soft you are without it...”

 

Her face burns.

But she won’t give up without a fight.

 

“Your eyes are...” She stops.

 

“They’re really pretty.”

 

It’s easy to tell he wasn’t expecting that, as she can hear him suddenly cough. She shyly looks up and sees him, hand on his face as he looks intently out the window.

 

“Your eyes are like blood,” He finally says, “Piercing.”

 

Kamui wonders if she said something personal, or invaded his privacy, and she wants to apologize. She goes against it, knowing that Niles would only find a way to tease her for her apology.

 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” He says quietly.

 

“I, uhm,” She stops, “Are you flustered?”

“Of course not,” He looks her dead in the eyes for proof, but his cheeks are dusted with color, “Are you? Hmm... I should’ve had a  _ punishment  _ planned for whomever loses. Perhaps we should find something now!”

 

Kamui watches him.

 

“If I win,” Niles teases, “I want you to kiss me.”

 

She laughs, “Okay.”

“ _ Okay? _ ”

“Okay.”

 

“You win, Niles.”

 

“What do you mean  _ I win?”  _ His voice goes louder, and she can start to feel people stare at them.

 

Kamui slowly raises out of her chair and motions for Niles to do the same. She can feel his eyes stare straight through her as he looks at her with complete  _ surprise.  _

 

“Let’s go back to the camp for now, okay?” She motions for him to get up, “Then you can kiss me.”

 

She holds onto the wood of her chair, her initial boldness disappeared.

 

“I don’t want my first kiss to be in a silly tea shop,” She laughs softly, “...I guess  _ I’m  _ flirting with  _ you  _ now, aren’t I?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was saved in my documents as "what i can't write"


End file.
